robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Special Events
Accident Does anybody know exactly what the accident was that caused the other events to be cancelled and also what those other events were? I think one was a lightweight battle but I'm not sure whether there were any others or not. Christophee (talk) 17:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :There's a list somewhere. Off the top of my head, I remember: *Feather *Light *Super-Heavy *Sumo (Original Medusa was in that) Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I read somewhere that More Pandamonium fell off the trolley in the pits. Due to a faulty failsafe, the impact with the ground caused it to activate, and it speared a crewmember's leg. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Is the list somewhere on the wiki or on an external website? I'd like to create a subsection about the cancelled events including all the proposed competitors that we are aware of and full details of the accident. Christophee (talk) 19:53, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Some archived website. I think it's Slippery Strana's or Medusa's. Those are the only xompetitors I know about. I'll check the websites. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Was it More Panda Monium? Read Team Cassius' page, and I learned from a Tectonic interview that Rex Garrod retired after a Series 3 incident very very similar to what you just said. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Split Shouldn't this page be split to look more like the Seventh Wars Special Events article? I'll make the split if people want. We could also have an episode summary including the pinball and soccer events for each heat, but I'm not sure whether we want to combine that all into one page. What do you guys think? Christophee (talk) 19:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to make the split now. As for the episode guide, does anybody know anywhere where I can find a list of which event took place during each heat? If not I guess I'll have to check through all the videos on YouTube. Do they all take place at a specific interval so that they'll be easier to find? Christophee (talk) 13:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, cool, you can go ahead with that. I think they're usually before the second round. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 14:17, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I've added the episode summary, but two of the soccer matches are missing; Evil Weevil's qualifier and the final. There must have been some episodes with more than one event, but does anybody know when these two were broadcast? Christophee (talk) 16:15, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, I've found them. I assumed each heat would have one event, so I never actually got to the second soccer match during Heat E as I had already moved on. These events should be added to the heat pages at some point, much like the Series 7 heats. Christophee (talk) 15:11, January 20, 2011 (UTC)